


An opportunity.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Angry Reader, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut, past!Relationship with Dean, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Crowley offers you money, and an opportunity to get back at Dean for how he left you.The catch? You just enjoy yourself until Dean gives him what he wants.Easy enough, right?Written for SPN Kink Bingo, 'Fake Dating' square.





	An opportunity.

“Hello, Darling.” Crowley smiled as he stepped up to the bar.

“What can I get ya?”

“Craig.”

“I’m sorry?”

He watched you for a minute. “Never mind. What’s your best scotch, Love?”

“Uh, we’ve got Highland Park.”

“Years?”

“18.”

“It’ll do.” he sighed. “Might I suggest investing in Glencraig. 30 years or more?”

“You _might_.” You told him as you reached for the bottle and then a glass. “But I’m not in charge of that. Sorry.”

He hummed as you poured and smiled when you put the glass in front of him. “Leave the bottle.”

You gave him a nod and placed he bottle close by. “Anything else?”

“Yes, actually. I’ve a proposition for you.”

“Sorry, honey, not that kinda girl.”

He chuckled. “ _Every_ girl is that kinda girl for the right price, Love. But that’s not what I’m after.” His eyes locked on yours. “I believe we have a friend in common.”

“Yeah, who’s that?” You leaned your elbows on the bar.

“Dean Winchester.”

You froze. “Haven’t heard that name in a long time. What does it have to do with me?”

“I need his cooperation. You’re going to help me get it.”

“ _How_? I haven’t seen him since-”

“ _Since_ he walked out on you way back when. I’m aware.” You furrowed your brow wondering how he knew. “I have it on good authority that our friend didn’t particularly _want_ to leave you. All I want, Love, is a bit of your time. I will take you out, dinner, movies, what have you,  and Dean will see you. Nothing more. As far as he is concerned, we will be dating. And I will, of course, compensate you for your time.”

He picked up a briefcase you hadn’t noticed he was carrying and placed it on the bar. He motioned for you to open it as he picked up his glass and drank. Gingerly, you pressed on the latches and the top popped open. Your mouth went slack and you gasped.

“I told you, Darling. Every girl, is that kind of girl for the right price. Do we have a deal?”

  
  


A cool million dollars just to pretend to be into some guy. You’d be an idiot to turn that down. Especially considering he wasn’t bad looking and promised a bit of travel.

And there was the shopping. Turned out, he was picky. He took you to a particular store the day after you met him. Flew you out to it on a private jet. He brought you in, gave the woman some instructions you didn’t hear, and you were spirited away.

By the time you left, you had dresses, shoes, accessories and lingerie. And no idea how much it had cost. You hadn’t paid a cent for it. He did.

It all fit perfectly, it all suited you well, you never really found out what his instructions were to her, she hadn’t limited you really as you picked styles you liked. You stood in front of the mirror in your room, trying some things on again. “Jesus Christ, Dean.” You mumbled as you turned to look at your backside in the dress you wore. “What the _hell_ did you get into that some guy is dropping this much money to piss you off?”

  
  


The first date, he flew you out to Michigan. Detroit, saying he was there on business. He had old you to dress nice, and took you to Giovanni’s. They boasted handmade pasta, and a visit from Sinatra. Considering the fanciest Italian food you’d ever eaten was an over priced pizza that turned out to not be that great, you were impressed.

You wore a black bodycon dress. It boasted Gold lines that formed geometric patterns, and Gold straps. You paired it with, of course, gold shoes, and Crowley had been speechless when he saw you in it. “You look lovely, Darling. I only wish I was taking you somewhere nicer, somewhere deserving of such an outfit.”

You blushed, looking down. “Thank you.”

He had been a perfect gentleman the whole night. You had to admit, you’d never met anyone like him before. He kept the wine flowing during dinner. And when you couldn’t decide between two dishes, he ordered both, insisting you deserved everything your heart desired. You had rolled your eyes, but blushed nonetheless. He smiled as you tasted what was on his plate after taking a bite of your own, and was more than happy to trade when you made up your mind.

He even insisted on one of the delicious seasonal desserts. Key lime pie. While you both shared the slice the chit chat continued.  When you admitted you’d never smoked a cigar, he brought you to the lounge after the pie was long gone. Smiling as you coughed, his hand warm on your back as he gave it a gentle rub.

Unfinished cigars were abandoned as he brought you out and onto the street again, a smile on your face and a mint in your mouth as you began walking down the street.

  
  


“What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Thought I saw Crowley walk out of that place across the street…” Dean muttered.

“Which way’d he go? Think he’s behind the shit here? It did look like it could be demonic.”

“Maybe.. He went that way.”

Sam moved towards the corner in that direction and looked around. He saw Crowley and a woman looking in a window. “ **It _is_ him!** ” Sam called out and Dean started towards him. “She looks _familiar_.. Where have I seen her before?”

“Who?”

Sam motioned as Crowley and you started to move away from the window. “Girl he’s with.”

They watched as you turned, smiling up at Crowley. “Son of a bitch.” Dean growled, jaw clenching.

“You know her?”

“Yeah, I fucking know her.”

  
  


The fourth date came almost two months after the first. South Dakota this time. Sioux falls. He was taking you to the theater.  He’d had business to attend to real quick, so you got ready on your own, and he sent a car to fetch you.

As the car pulled up, he was standing outside. He stepped forward and opened the door, a stunned look on his face when you stepped out. “Like it?” You asked softly as you reached for the car door and shut it.

He looked you up and down, taking in the short red dress with the floral lace top. The all black heels adorning your feet. “I bloody _love_ it.”

“Always the charmer, Crowley.” You chuckled.

“It’s hard to think around you, Darling.” He bent his arm and held it out for you to loop yours through it.

“So, what are we seeing tonight?” You looked up at the old building he was leading you into.

“Don’t expect perfection this time, Dove.” He let go of your arm to open the door for you. “It’s mostly high school kids.”

“Oh?” you stepped through.

“I was attending to some business nearby, when someone had mentioned this little event. It’s called ‘curtain call for a cure’. Their goal is to raise $10,000. I thought, why not help them, and see you again.”

“I do love a good cause.” You smiled.

“And I love seeing you smile.” He grinned, taking your arm again. “Besides, I thought you’d enjoy the hauntings.”

“ _Hauntings_?”

“I knew that would interest you.” He winked. The whole way up to the balcony by the stage, he regaled you with various tales of ghost sightings and strange occurrences. “ _In fact_ , there have been odd happenings here all week.” He smiled.

  
  


During the show, Crowley excused himself for a moment and slipped out. The two of you had the small balcony by the stage to yourselves, and you glanced back to watch him leave before looking back down at the stage again.

Two minutes later, someone else dropped into the seat next to you. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to enjoy the show.” You muttered, not taking your eyes off the stage.

“I meant _with him_.” His voice was almost a growl. “You don’t know him.”

“I don’t know _you_ , and yet we’re having this conversation.”

You continued to refuse to look at him, but he sat forward a bit and looked at your profile. “Oh, you know me.”

You barely glanced at him before looking back at the stage again. “I thought I did, once.”

“What does he have on you?”

“Nothing.” Your head shook sofly for a moment with the word.

“So you’re just into old dudes now?”

“I was into you.”

“I’m not fucking old!” He looked offended.

“Older than me.”

“ _Barely_.” He growled out. “He’s just using you. When he’s done with you, he’ll drop you like you’re nothing and-”

“ _Oh,_ so he’s just like **you**?” You finally turned to him.

“I’m _nothing_ like him.”

“Good. Maybe this time I won’t be left crying at the bottom of a bottle.”

“Dean.” The voice was whispered from somewhere behind you both, and your eyes were back on the stage. “Dean, we gotta go.”

His eyes were still on you, and he sighed and got up. Your voice stopped him dead before he could leave. “Typical Dean Winchester move.” You scoffed. “Fucks off without even saying goodbye.”

He opened his mouth to speak only to get pulled away. “ _Come on_ , we gotta go. He’s coming and we have a job to do.”

They were gone, and a moment later, Crowley came in and sat down. “He’s here.” you kept your eyes on the stage, trying to keep your emotions in check. You thought you’d be okay seeing Dean after so long, but the hurt was still there, buried deep with all the other memories.

“I know, I saw his lumbering oaf of a brother in the lobby earlier. I take it he spoke to you?” You nodded. “What did you tell him?”

“To fuck himself.”

Crowley chuckled. “That’s my girl.” He put an arm around you. “Candy?”

  
  


Things had gotten weird at the theater, so much so, that the place got evacuated. The kids seemed upset, so Crowley donated the full 10k, and told them he’d enjoyed what he’d seen, and they deserved it.

From there, he decided to bring you out for drinks. And honestly, you needed one. You insisted on a dive bar, wanting something that felt more homey to you. Preferably a place that also sold greasy food. And as always, Crowley obliged.

Unfortunately, it seemed Dean had had the same idea. Him and his brother were sitting not too far off. You and Crowley sat in the corner, your back to them, but Crowley faced them across from you. You had been about half way through your meal when they walked in, and seeing the look Dean shot at your table, your appetite was gone, but your need for alcohol hit ten fold.

It was easy to forget them and get lost in Crowley’s humor and the drinks. He was well spoken, and smooth. He had you blushing like it was nothing. The more drinks there were, the more charged the conversation got. A touch here or there with a hand, or perhaps a foot under the table, and soon you were excusing yourself and heading for the bathroom. Not even noticing that Dean watched you as you walked right past him.

You bit your lip as soon as you were alone in the washroom. Glancing at yourself in the mirror for a moment, you blushed as an idea formed in your head. One of the bathroom stalls opened, and as the woman walked out, you headed in.

  
  


Walking towards Crowley and the table, your hips had a touch more sway to them. Maybe it was the booze that had your confidence this high for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was the way Crowley made you feel. Sometimes, like tonight, you could almost forget how this was all a ruse.

His eyes were on you, slowly moving up from you hips as you got closer. “You’re looking rather _pleased_ , Darling. Did you have fun in the washroom?” he teased.

You stopped next to him, rather than at your chair, and he happily scooted his chair back a few inches and pulled you into his lap, your back against his chest. You could feel the smile on his lips as he brushed them over your shoulder, and with a soft smile of your own, you glanced across to Dean’s table. Based on the look on his face, Crowley must be shooting him a glance of his own.

“I have a present for you.” You’re voice is quiet and soft.

“Do you, Dove? And what would that be?” His lips ghost closer to your ear. You hold up your hand and opening it, revealing what he hadn’t even noticed you were holding the whole time. You know when Crowley registers what it is, because he freezes for an instant, and then his hand is moving up your thigh seeking out the soft material that he knows is no longer there. Your eyes meet Dean’s just as Crowley’s fingers brush over your slit and whispers  “You filthy little minx.” right into your ear.

“Yes I am.” You smile, and let go of the panties in your hand, letting them fall to the table. Dean’s eyes follow them, then drop below the table where you know Crowley has you on full display. “And I can get filthier.”

“ _Bloody hell._ ” Crowley groans, and you can feel his bulge growing against your backside.

You roll your hips, earning another groan from Crowley as your ass grinds down against him, and spread your legs a bit further, encouraging him to explore deeper. He happily obliges, and you see rage in Dean’s face as Crowley starts to gently circle your clit.

As the waitress makes her way over, you close your legs, pressing your knees together and trapping Crowley’s hand right where you want him. “Can we get two more rounds please.” You smile politely at her as she stops. “And another round for that table over there.” You motion to Dean, who’s glaring daggers at you, and his brother who hasn’t yet noticed that Dean isn’t listening to what he’s saying.

“Sure thing, hun.”

The second she’s away from the table, Crowley’s fingers start flicking your clit again and every pass of his fingertips has your hips moving forward, seeking out more. You keep your thighs tight around his hand, impatiently waiting for your drinks.

When they come, you almost jump in his lap. He chuckles softly at you having almost knocked over the drinks when he pinched your clit. You give her a sweet smile as she clears the empty glasses away and turns and heads towards the other table.

Sam looks up confused at the drink placed in front of him, and when he looks to his brother, he gets no answers. The waitress points over to your table before walking away, and when she’s gone, you let your legs open again. Dean growls and Sam’s eyes go wide as Crowley pushes two fingers deep inside your cunt.

You can hear how wet you are. You feel like the whole bar probably can, but you don’t care. You want Dean to feel what you felt. Angry, heartbroken and alone. You can see his anger starting to boil higher, and you just smile at him as you hand runs down Crowley’s forearm to his wrist. “Crowley?”

“Yes, my little Dove?”

You push his hand away, regretting it for a moment, but not for long. Dean gets a smug look on his face while Sam glances around, wondering why no one else is seeing this.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Alright, Darling. We’ll head-”

“No.” You stand, and Dean chuckles lifting his beer to his lips. You can almost hear it, though you can’t over the noise of the bar. He thinks your giving in, that you won’t go through with it. Well fuck Dean Winchester. “Right here. Undo your pants.”

“You _naughty_ little girl.” Crowley, not one to turn down a good time, is more than happy to undo his belt and free his achingly hard cock. “Come here, Darling. Let me feel how wet you got for me.”

You lean over the table ‘reaching’ for your plate that still has a bit of food from before, leaving your ass on full display for Crowley. He growls, leaning forward to give it a bite and then slaps it as he settles back in his seat again.

Shifting slightly, he rubs the head of his cock through your folds and over you clit, enjoying the soft moans you let out. “ **Sit**.” It’s a command, and you obey happily.

As you pull the plate closer to this side of the table, he lines up and you lower yourself down, eyes closing and moaning as he fills you.

“I haven’t felt a cunt this good in a bloody long time.” He nips at the shell of your ear as you start to rock you hips, mouth open. “That’s it, Love. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

“ _Fuck_.” You breath out.

“Look at your audience, Dove. Look at what you do to them.” Opening your eyes, you see Dean barely containing his anger, and Sam unable to look away. Both of them sporting bulges in their jeans. “He’s a bloody moron for walking away from this.” He groans when you swivel your hips down on him and he feels himself pushing up against something.

“His loss, your gain.”

“I’ve never been so glad he was so stupid in my life.” He started sucking and biting into the back of your neck and shoulders. “Do me a favor?” You hummed. “Remind him how bloody beautiful you look when you cum.” He hiked the skirt of your dress up high again, and his fingers moved over you clit once more. Your mouth dropped open in a silent cry as you fought to remain quiet.

I was too much for Dean. Watching Crowley’s cock sliding in and out of you, shining with your juices coating him from tip to balls. Watching his fingers bring you closer to climax. Seeing your nails digging into his forearms as you fought to remain silent. You were enjoying it, and everyone could see you. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother adjust himself and it was too much. Dean go up and walked out.

  
  


A week later, there was a knock on your door. Opening it, you were surprised to find Dean. “ **What?** ”

“You need to stop seeing him.”

“What do you owe him, Dean?”

Dean froze, wondering how much you knew. “Why do you-”

“Whatever it is, just _give it_ to him.”

“It’s not that simple.” He sighed.

“Neither is me stopping.”

“Since when are you _this_ person?” He looked at you like he didn’t even know you. “Since when do you fuck a guy to spite someone? You were never that girl.”

“Since you walked out.” Your face was cold and hard. “Since you broke me, shattered my heart into so many pieces no one was _ever_ able to put it back together. Since I was handed a cool million dollars and an opportunity to make you feel how I felt. Angry. Fuck you, Dean.” And with that, you shut the door in his face.

“You _really were_ a bloody fool to walk away from that.” Dean turned and glared at Crowley who appeared leaning on the wall a few feet away from him. “Nothing like a woman scorned, and _bloody hell_ , did you scorn that one. I think I might like to make this arrangement more permanent.” He grinned.

“Go to Hell.” Dean started away.

“That’s the idea, Squirrel. Maybe I’ll take her with me."


End file.
